Tiffany Puppy
Tiffany Puppy is the future daughter of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell. Short Biography Tiffany was born on January 12th (Unknown Birth Year), Along with her older twin sister, Mandy. Tiffany lived on 123 Knawbone Lane in the city of Petropolis along with her family. Like her mother and father, Tiffany ended up becoming an Agent of T.U.F.F. after she accidentally defeated Petropolis' top three most wanted villains. Unfortunately, She was paired up with her twin sister, Whom she does not get along with quite well. Appearance/Description Tiffany wears a black dress similar to her father's T-shirt, And she has puffy hair along with a giant nose and wagging tail. She has moss green eyes like her mother and giant pupils. She also has a small fang in her teeth. Character/Personality Tiffany's personality is much like her father, Dudley Puppy's. She is highly dim-witted and has a snarky sense of humor. She is also very optimistic, relentless, and frisky. Tiffany is funny and caring most of the time, And she is not easily angered as opposed to her sister, Who she usually injures on their missions. Relationships/Reaction to other Characters Mandy Puppy Though they are sisters and they love each other, Tiffany and Mandy can never seem to get along, and usually end up ruining their missions due to their arguments and fights. Mostly because when they were younger, Tiffany was the crybaby of the two and got most of the attention, while Mandy would normally be ignored even by her own family. But, The two still work together and are both a team. Kitty Katswell As her daughter, Tiffany is determined to impress her mother and make her proud, even if at times she can go a little overboard due to her stupidity. Tiffany often ends up accidentally injuring her mother, like she does to her sister. Dudley Puppy Like Father, Like Daughter. Tiffany inherited Dudley's spirit. Tiffany has many similarities to her father, such as: *His keen canine senses *His antics and stupidity *His instincts *And much more (see Tiffany's personality above) And Dudley loves Tiffany just as much as he loves bacon, female Poodles, and chew toys. Tiffany and her father often end up accidentally hurting both Mandy and Kitty, due to their Antics and Stupidity. Stephanie Stephanie, Who is known to be the daughter of Keswick and Maria, Is known to be one of Tiffany's friends. Though they do share a few interests, They don't have as quite of strong of a bond between each other, Unlike Stephanie and Mandy, who are best friends. Still, Tiffany and Stephanie are great friends with each other and like to talk alot. Trivia *Tiffany, as a matter of fact, owns her own pet guinea pig, whom she has named Hunky-Dory. *Although Tiffany appears to be a dumb and clueless dog, she is quite good at singing and writing music/poems. *When she was three and a half, Tiffany used to have an imaginary friend she called Surprise. Surprise apparently was/is a dog with snow-white fur, like herself, and has poofy golden hair as bright as the sun. Tiffany claimed that Surprise has/had deep violet eyes. She is usually claimed by Tiffany to be wearing an orange dress and black tap shoes. Tiffany says that the reason Surprise is called what she is is due to the fact that she appeared out of nowhere one day. Although Tiffany has matured, she occasionally still seems to communicate with Surprise when she has free time. *Tiffany isn't afraid of anything, except mayonnaise (for a bizarre reason). Category:Characters